A Friendly Invasion Of Privacy
by pika09
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy call it visiting unexpectedly. Lucy calls it breaking in.


**Title:** A Friendly Invasion Of Privacy  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Fairy Tail  
><strong>Author:<strong> pika09  
><strong>Theme: <strong>Unwanted visits  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 704  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was, then I would have spelled 'Tail' correctly.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It was about time Lucy kicked these guys out of her house.

* * *

><p>"I can't stand it anymore!" a blonde mage yelled as she shut the door. A dog with a drill for a nose followed at her heels.<p>

"Plue!" it yelled.

Lucy paced about the room, all the while muttering to herself. "Those freeloaders…thinking they could just go here anytime they want…mooching off my food, destroying my stuff, reading my diary…"

"Plue!" her Stellar Spirit offered a word of comfort.

She stopped walking. "There has got to be a way to keep Natsu and the others from getting in here. But how…" She began to think about it.

"Plue!" the dog suggested.

"They always come in here when I least expect it, so I need to be alert, so I can know when they might come, I need—"An imaginary lightbulb appeared over the seventeen-year-old's head. "That's it! I'll install an alarm! That way I'll know when they try to get in!"

"Plue!" her summon cheered.

More and more ideas came to Lucy's head. She began to grin. "And not just that! I'll lock up all the doors and windows too! And I'll set up a trap at the back door, so they can't try entering through there!"

"Plue!" the creature agreed.

"It was all so simple!" Lucy said as she opened the door and stepped out. "I'll just have to buy the locks and that alarm I saw a week ago."

"Plue!" the critter barked.

She poked her head back inside. "And by the way, Plue, maybe I need to talk to Loke instead about matters like this. You're not much of a conversationalist." She then slammed the door.

"Plue!" her addressee replied.

_~The next day~_

Lucy grinned to herself. All day long, she spotted no mane of pink hair, no gleaming armor, and no bare skin at all anywhere inside her apartment. Looks like her plan finally worked, after all.

As she managed to finish another chapter for her novel, she breathed a sigh of much-needed relief and headed downstairs for a quick snack.

What was waiting for her downstairs is something she never expected.

They were all there, making themselves comfortable in her own living room.

"Heya, Luce!" Natsu greeted as he wolfed down morsel after morsel of _her _food, Happy mumbled "Aye!" while nibbling at _her _recently-bought fish, Gray wandered aimlessly (while, of course, naked) at _her _kitchen as he was looking for something to do, and Erza slightly waved her hand as she ate _her _strawberry cake while sitting at her couch.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" she shrieked. The only response her team made to this is to cover their ears.

"Wha-wha-what are you guys doing here?" she continued.

Gray just stared at her, Lucy tried not to stare at him (or more specifically, at his lower regions). "What do you mean? We always come here." He asked.

"NO!" she yelled. "H-how did you get inside? I-I boarded up the door and everything! I installed a security system! I set up hole traps at the back of my house! Why are you still here?"

Natsu shrugged. "That never stopped us before." His cohorts nodded at him.

"Except Erza!" Happy piped up. "She got stuck in your hole trap for a good half-hour."

Lucy suddenly pointed at the blue Exceed. "You! Stop eating away at my fish! And you!" She pointed at the pink-haired Salamander. "I just bought those food this morning! That was my food supply for this week! And you!" She pointed at the ice mage. "Put some clothes on! And you!" She pointed at the Titania. "Although I would like to tell you to stop eating my cake, I'm scared of your wrath, so you're off the hook."

And of course nobody listened to her reprimanding.

Ten seconds passed before Lucy let out another sigh, this time of defeat, she made her way to the couch to sit next Erza, and covered her face in her hands.

"That security alarm was worth 5000 J…" she said as Natsu and Gray moved on to engage in a brawl while Happy cheered from the sidelines.

"We'll just help you repay it in a mission." reassured Erza. "In the meantime, want some cake?"

Next time, she should really just consider moving to another address.

* * *

><p>Wow! Two fanfics in two days! I'm on a roll!<p>

I feel pretty proud for my first-ever Fairy Tail fanfiction, I think they were characterized properly (for the setting of a humor fic, anyway). I hope you feel the same too!

And let me find out by reviewing!


End file.
